


Happy Creationday!!!!!

by ShippingOrange



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aliens, Birthday, Bonfire, F/M, Fluf, Staja, don’t know how to alien, don’t know how to human, post Morgana, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange
Summary: It was Steve’s creation day, or was it birth day? Because it was different for humans. One thing was sure, Aja was panicking because humans did birthday surprises, and she didn’t have one.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic has mistakes, but I wrote this on a train ride to Antwerp xD. Because the 3Below fics are almost none existent, I decided to write one myself, why? Because I love these idiots. 
> 
> Now why creation day? Well, I was thinking about it. The beings on Akaridion-5 are made out of energy, this was said so in Season 1, episode 1, while humans are organic. So how are the people on. Akaridion-5 born/Created. So I was thinking about this, and that is how this fic came to be xD. Now I hope that I got my character writing right, because it’s only the 2nd time I rewatched the series xD.
> 
> Ps. This chapter takes place after Morgana tried to take over the world in trollhunters and after the enteral night.
> 
> PsPs. I still don’t know how many mecrons an hour is and how many delons a month,... is. Because their time indications are weird. So if someone finds out how the system works, tell me xD. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Aja was panicking, why she was? Well that was a good question. Humans seemed to celebrate their birth day, which was the day they were something like born. When people on Akaridion-5 were created with love and of two cores who shared their energy to create new lige, humans came out of other humans. Well, that was the science of birth according to mother.

On Akaridion-5 people celebrated their creation day and it seemed that humans did too. Well, they didn’t celebrate the day they were created, but... born?

And according to Darcy and Mary, was today of all days, Steve’s birth day! Steve was born today! Her blond lumbering oaf came into this world today, and she didn’t have anything to give him.

She had still 45 mecrons time to find something, but what did he like? He liked buritos? No, no buritos.

“Think Aja think!” she muttered to herself.

“Oh kleb” she groaned when her phone made a noise. It was Steve, why was it Steve? He was going to be early, no, he couldn’t be early. She loved him, but this was a bad verry bad timing...

In panick she ran to Krel’s room. Maybe he could help her? Yes?

“Krel, are you there?” she practically yelled.

“Yes I am sis” the voice behind the door replied. “Also, you don’t have to shout, my ears are working fine or like humans say... My ears are not deaf.”

An awkward grin appeared on her face when she walked inside his room, and looked a all the science projects displayed on his study table. “I’m sorry little brother, but I need your help. Today is Steve’s creation day and I have to find something to celebrate.”

“Yes” said Krel with a gesture of his upper right arm “continue.”

“So, I was wondering that you could help me to find something. Something lively! Something he’ll remembers, and that his day of birth will be... Special? No unforgettable!” Then she threw her arms into the air, and fell down on her brother’s bed.

“He’s going to be here in a few mecrons little brother.”

“Aye aye aye” Krel muttered under his breath. “That is problematic, do earthlings value their date of creation a lot? If we had enough time, we could arrange a festival.”

Then he smiled. “I’ve got a solution big sis, go with him to your first date place! The bonbon fire.”

“The bonbon fire! Yes! Little brother, you’re brilliant!” Aja shouted.

“I am well aware of that myself” Krel replied happily.

“Ok, you are going to make the bonbonfire and I’m going to transform myself now, Steve’s birthday will be lively!”

“I’m going what?” Krel asked. “I don’t have time for that sis, I’m working on a very important project.”

“But you can work on that later Krel, remember that I helped you with the school performance?” Aja said with a smile on her face.

“Eugh kleb” Krel sighed. “Ok I’ll do it. But only for you, not for the oaf.”

Aja jumped of the bed to transform. “You’re the best little brother!”

“I know” Krel groaned.


	2. The Date

“So, where are you taking me?” Steve asked Aja when she had blindfolded him. According to human customs, humans blindfolded each other when they wanted to surprise each other. It was strange, but effective when the location was a surprise. “You’ll see” she answered. “But it’s going to be great. It’s a surprise!”

When they arrived in the forest she took the cloth of Steve’s eyes “Well... we’re here.... Surprise.”

Steve frowned. “The forest?”

“No you sillyhead, the bonbon fire!”

Uncertain she looked at her feet. “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, because humans like a birthday surprise... right? And I thought about it, and the bonbon fire was perfect, because it was like our first date. And....”

With a smile on his face he kissed her and held her hand. “It’s perfect, my warrior angel.”

When he looked into her eyes, they where shining blue in exitement. “So... it’s ok?”

Steve laughed, he had the best girlfriend in the universe, most of the time his parents forgot about his birthday, his mum being divorced and all that and people at school said happy birthday, but no one celebrated it. “It’s more than ok Aj” he said sincerely. “Lead the way.”


	3. Happy Birthday

 When they arrived, the bonbon fire was burning happily, giving warmth in the cooling night. Next to it lay a bag filled with white soft stuf and a note with her brothers writing on it.

_According to mother, humans eat this above the fire._

_Krel_

Thanks Krel she thought, when she picked up the fluf bag. 

“Oh marshmallows” Steve said when he saw the bag. Aja looked at the fluffy things.

“Marsh...mallows?” The word sounded weird when she tried to pronounce it. 

Sometimes he forgot that Aja wasn’t of this planet. “Yes, open it, I’ll show you how to eat them!”

After they had opened the bag and eaten the marshmallows above the fire, Steve had put it out.

Hand in hand they walked to their tree, the one with lots of arms.

When they reached the top, they sat between the fireflies, and looked at the stars.

“Remember the first time we were here?” Aja asked. “You were giving names to the stars.”

“Yes I did” Steve replied with a soft voice. “You told me that you forgot how big the universe was. Now that I know, your words make sense.”

In comfortable silence they enjoyed each others companionship. 

“Aja?”

“Yes Steve?”

“When is your birthday?”

It took a while for her to reply, but when she did, she sounded sincere, like she was letting him in on a secret.

“Well, we are not really born, life onAkiridion-5 is made out of energy. We all have our life cores, but they continue to exist after we die. It’s our DNA, so to say... And they are created when two life cores are connected.

On earth, it’s called love... and my creation day, it is 50 delos away...”

Steve looked at her in wonder.

“Steve, are you ok?” Aja asked a little scared.

He nodded. “Yes I am, I was just thinking how awesome and how special you are.”

Slowly Aja took his face in her hand and kissed him.

“You are quiet special yourself.” she answered, and deepened the kiss.

When they separated, there were even more fireflies in the sky around them. Illuminating them both.

“Happy Birthday Steve” She said, and when they lay against a big tree branch, in each other’s arms, they looked at the infinite universe. But when they laid in each other’s arms, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! My first fic in Tales of Arcadia, my first 3Below fic and not my last fic in this universe. For a fanfic written on the train, I’m really glad how this turned out, it could have been worse. xD
> 
> But thanks for reading, feel free to leave Kudo’s if you liked it. :) 
> 
> Kisses and hugs from ShippingOrange


End file.
